Not always alone
by Ribbit-Rabbit
Summary: Gaara contemplates why he cant get Hinata off his mind. That's when she literally falls on his doorstep. And maybe falls on something else too. M for adult themes, humor, and LEMON. GaaraxHinata
1. Chapter 1

I thought since my First two were about Sasuke, I'd do one about Gaara. STILL don't own Naruto.

Gaara watched as Neji beat the shit out of his cousin, Hinata. 'Pathetic,' he thought 'How pat—'

Gaara, the Kazekage of Sand awoke again, thinking of her. Ever since he had over-heard Temari and that Shadow ninja from Konoha talking to each other as he walked by on the way to Tsunades' office for a conference between Villages about the growing threat of Sound. On his way back to his temporary apartment, he saw Neji and some other brown haired nin with her hair in buns walking in close proximity of each other. When he got to his apartment and was just about to open the door, his long past opponent, Rock Lee ran by, carrying a bouquet of flowers muttering,"Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

Was he always going to be alone? He had changed, and people even started to trust him, and even be his friends. Every time he felt that pull or tug on his heart when he saw couples walking together or good friends training or laughing together, he would remind himself, 'you have people who trust you and even some friends. Don't get greedy.' But now that Shukaku was gone, and people started treated him more like a person, wouldn't that mean he was human? Didn't that warrant a need for contact with others? Friend or otherwise?

Maybe he was wrong about when he started thinking about her more than necessary. Maybe it was when he saw her at first sitting on an upraised tree root not far from the main street watching friends, couples, and others going to meet said people walk by. When he saw her sitting there, he watched her stare forward blankly, when she suddenly covered her ears with both hands, placed her head on her knees, and started to cry. Gaara, shielded from her eyes by the mass of happy people moving steadily by, watched her cry.

It was disturbing. All these happy people who at first glance looked like if they caught you crying, they were there to help immediatly . But that was a lie. These people weren't just happy. It was like they were all desensitized by their happiness.

Without hesitating, he stepped through the throng of people and slowly approached. When he was just about to reach down to ask what was wrong, she must have seen his feet, because she looked up fearfully, like she had been caught doing something wrong. Quikly, he moved his hand away on instinct. People used to take this as a threat, and many still did. She looked away, and wiped her eyes but before she looked back, she got up and ran away.

Maybe he kept thinking of her because she was the opposite sex. Maybe it was a combination of that and because she seemed to need contact with another like himself. In the end he decided to go look for her. Getting of his bed, he looked out the window to be suprised by the water sifting down his window. As he watched, another suprise wandered by in the streets below. Hinata, with her arms wrapped around herself wandered through the rain, tears streaming down her face. As she was about to pass out of view she suddenly sank to her knees in the mud and fell face down.

Without a second thought, Gaara ran out into the pouring rain, scooped her up, and brought her inside. Gently he laid her down on his bed. Quickly, he fetched a 2 blankets and a towel. After putting her hair in the towel, he spread Kankuros' blankets, and the extra 2 over and under her, as to not get the bed wet. Hmmm. Her hair was longer than he remembered. Whatever. Then he used a nearby hand towel to gently wipe the mud and water off her face. As he finished her forehead, cheeks, and nose, and was just finishing her chin he looked at the grit on her lips. It was all that was left, and if she awoke, she had the rest of her face as proof that he had just wanted to get the dirt off her face. He gently dipped a clean edge in a bowl of warm water and gently started to clean her lips when she awoke, and seeing him so near her face, screamed.

It was short, and not a scream of terror, but just one of suprise. She quickly calmed down and looked around at her surrondings before her eyes again came to rest on him. She looked at him, as though he was familiar, then, with a small squeak of suprise, then bent her headand muttered an apology."I-I'm so s-sor-ry G-G-Gaara -sama...u-umm...but..w-what am I d-d-doing here?"

After explaining what he had seen from looking out his apartment window and so on, he asked her why she had been wondering around in the streets when it was raining without a jacket and crying. She said she'd rather not talk about it. When he got up and walked away, she was stunned. Whenever she used that as an excuse with anyone else, they always pressed her intill they found out. His next sentence also caught her off guard. "Do need anything? Water, food, fresh clothes?" Her own response strartled her as well. "U-umm...can I have some fresh clothes?"

"Its there, in the dresser to you left. There are some shirts and pants in the 2nd drawer.

As she reached out of the bed, to try and reach the dresser, she thought 'Oh! I probably look so stupid and lazy reaching out of the bed instead of getting up!' As she continued to mentally reprimand herself she thoughtlessly opened the 1st drawer instead of the 2nd, to be greeted with Gaaras' mesh undershirts and black boxers. She quickly shut the drawer and opened the next, checking behind to make sure Gaara hadn't seen her looking at his personal undergarments. Luckily, he was in the kitchen. She could here the sound of scrolls being unrolled and re-rolled. Quickly, she selected a brown T and a pair of black pants from the drawer. As she prepared to leave the bedroom She spotted an envelope with Gaaras' name on it. Curiosity took root in her mind, and she reached for the envelope, opened it, and read the birthday card to herself. It read:

From: Kankuro

"To my littlest brother,(the nerve!) who has now reached the grand age of 18. Another year down the drain. Hope you enjoy your next few years better than this past one!

PS— Don't tell Temari I gave you these. (Open to find out)

PSS— Also, this is what we call a joke. Don't get too mad!"

While the last couple of sentences should have been warning enough, she opened the card to find 3 or 5 condoms. Some were flavored, and some were ribbed. Apparently one of each kind.

She didn't take that long to examine them.

Quickly putting the card back in place, she walked into the kitchen with the clothes in hand. Before she could ask, Gaara pointed down the hall over his shoulder with his thumb and said, "To the left." 'His voice is deeper than I rememeber.' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I HAVENT WQRITTEN IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!!!!! I got to go to hawaii (maui) because one of my relatives had a timeshare there. It was beautiful! Even without internet! Jk.

Anyways, enjoy. Hopefully, this will last longer than uchiha breeding. Maybe next ill make a Sai fic. But hey! This ones about Hinata and gaara no?

PS— Gaara wears a standard black T and Black slacks in this, and hinata waers what she normally wears in the time-skip minus the jacket.

Read on, lemon lovers, read on!

Hinata didnt understand why she had noticed his voice. Its not like she'd paid special attention to it before... or to anyone elses' but Narutos' for that matter. A sudden panic swept after her as she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Thinking better of panicing over a possible attraction to The KAZEKAGE, she turned to shut the bathroom door. After appropriating herself with its shower and supply of — wait! 'There aren't any towels!'Good timing, right before she decided to lock the door and undress! Putting the clothes down next to the sink, she walked back into the kitchen. The first to assult her was Gaaras' calm appearance. Whenever she looked at him, she was usualy reminded of her terrifying experience in the Forest of Death, during the Chunin exams. When she had watched him crush his foolish apponents, purposfully leaving holes in his sand-tomb that spewed the blood outward, in a gruesome display of affection to the path of violence. The event had left her in a state of complete panic, and ever since she always was mindful to avoid him in the streets when he came to yearly meetings with the Hokage. But she had tried not to show such distrust and panic when she was confronted with the feeling of him gently washing the dirt from her face with a warm cloth. After all, Naruto spoke very highly of him now. Even though she sometimes doubted him in who he decided to put his trust in, if she couldn't trust him now, how could she trust him in marriage?

As she pondered this, completely forgeting the person she pondered was sitting steps away, Gaara pondered as to why she didn't address him. Instead, she stood behind him. Was she afraid of him? He decided not to confront her, maybe she was thinking of how to word her call for his attention? But it was unnerving having someone standing behind him. Not moving, or making any sound at all. Just, standing there. Making him wary of her presence, even nervouse of being caught from behind in an attack. Slowly, but not in a threatening manner, her turned around.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh! U-Ummm... T-There aren't a-a-any u-um t-towels in the b-bathroom..."

'How stupid! I should have said something! I must have been threatening standing behind him for so long! And I didn't apologize! Uh! I'm so retarded somet-'

Without saying anything, he stood, and walked by her. With a motion of his hand, she followed.

As they entered the bathroom, she attempted to start an appology.

"U-Ummm...K-Kazakage-s-sama...I-I just want—""— Its alright."

In truth, he was only half sure that she was going to apologize. 1) because she said 'I just want to' and 2) it seemed in her nature to say sorry for something small.

She watched as he reached up into a cabnet above to toilet, his T's sleeve fell up above his shoulder, reveiling a well-toned arm and shoulder. As he stretched and grabbed the towel, his shirt came up ever-so-slightly, giving Hinata a nice view of his hips over his loose pants, accompanied by an unfamiliar warmth between her legs.

He turned around, to have her turn her head away. Brushing it aside, he held out the towel. After a second or two, he coughed to get her attention, and, startled, she said," A-Arigat-to, Kazek-kage-sama!" She bowed deeply and watched his feet move by in her peripheral vision, all the while panicing even more over the warmth and now wetness growing in her lacy blue panties.

She continued to bow, even after she heared him quietly shut the door behind her. After a while was spent slowing down her racing heart, water from a running shower could be heard from the small kitchen, where Gaara sat staring blankly at the open scrolls in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

OK! NXT CHTR! ...Just keep reading!

As Hinata questioned her feelings toward Gaara, she remembered something she had overheard Sakura saying to Ino about Sai—" just because he has a hot bod and looks like Sasuke doesn't mean he's nice or TRUSTWORTHY! AND----" The words echoed around in her head before her thoughts returned to Gaaras' hips. Almost immediatly she reached over and turned the water to liquid ice.

As Gaaras attention on the scrolls wavered, and he returned his attention to the water running more heavily down the window, he thought back on how Hinata had bowed for him retrieving /towels/ and wondered if he had seemed threatening...' maybe it's because I didn't let her finish saying sorry? Maybe its because I'm too...want did Temari call me?...antisocial? Is that particularly threatening? Or...' His thoughts continued along that path until a sharp popping sound could be heard, as though... he looked out the window to see sleet collecting on the window, and further away flashes of lightning could be seen. Fo a brief moment he dimissed it, then, as if demanding his undovoted attention, the lights flickered, then went out, along with the water. Then, after a few seconds the lights flickered back on and the water resumed running, but was quickly shut off.

Hinata was startled when the lights went out. But after a minute or two, the light came back on, but unfortunatly so did the water, stinging her body with icy blasts off water. She quickly turned it off, her thoughts of Gaara vanishing. Stepping out, she dried her hair alittle, just until it was damp, then tied it up in a tail.After drying off, and hanging the towel on a rack. She resumed putting on the clothes... as she slipped into the pants, she found her slender frame held up the loose pants well enough- but when she slipped on the shirt, all her senses but her sense of smell dulled in comparison to the sharp fragrance coming from the shirt. It smelled... almost...warm. Like blankets fresh from the drying in the sun and still warm from the suns heat. But it was combined with the slight smell of dust, maybe sand... perhaps a smell from the desert?

This confused her...how can you smell warmth? Maybe the smell of the desert, maybe mixed with-not-completely-washed-out-sweat reminded her of feeling warm and content? Dismissing it with her physical attraction to him, she collected her dirty clothes and checked if she looked decent in the mirror before unlocking the door and stepping into the hall. As she started to walk down the hall, she heared the rumble of thunder, nd with some warning, the light went out abruptly all through the apartment. She stopped walking and waited in the pitch black for maybe 5 inutes until a hand brushed hers. Startled she jerked her hand away "I apologize if I startled you... " a voice said. "O-oh! U-Uummm, u-uh... y-you just scared me..." she broke off her sentence, not knowing what to say, and feeling foolish for being frightened.over nothing. Then, startled for the same reason, she felt his dry rough hand gently grasp hers, and pull, leading her through the dark. She felt him turn once, left, she thought when her knees abruptly came ino contact with the edge of... a bed?

Relinquishing her hand, she felt him move away. Feeling blindly infront of her, she felt the bed, turned and sat down. After hearing Gaara rumage through a cabanet, close, open another, rumage, rumage, close it again, she thought if he would feel threatened if she used a little of her chakra to activate her Byakugan. Growing steadily more and more uncomfortable with the darkness, and sudden chances at sight via lightning flashes, she quickly made the hand seals to activate her byakugan, to see Gaara Dig a candle out of a drawer and strike a match. He lit the candle, then proceded to light the other, unmatching new and alomost burned out candles he had managed to collect. After watching him light 4 of his 7, she deactivated her bloodline limit. Watching him light the others, she wondered why she hadn't realized how handsome he was...

Mentaly slapping herself, she continued to watch in fascination as he placed a candle in the kitchen, then one on a small flower stand in the hall, and listened as he placed one in the bathroom. Using a 4th candle for guidance, he retrieved three more and placed one in each of his siblings rooms.

Finally, as he approached the door to his room, he noticed Hinata looked away. It was making him irratable. No matter how fucking hard he tried, people still couldnt look him in the eye. No matter how many fucking times he saved their lives, or even had a simple conversation with them, they _**never**_ looked him in the eye. He walked by her, and set the candle down on the night stand with a quiet thunk that sounded more like a bomb going off to Hinata. Was he angry with her? Was his patience running thin? It happened with her father like this. First awkward moments of silence, and her not looking him in the eye — was that it? Was it because she wouldn't - couldn't look him in the eye? Without a thought she looked up into Gaaras' eyes. Gaaras anger vanished with the upturning of her head. Her pearlescent eyes reflected his own first suprised, then ashamed, then expresionlessness emotions as they flashed over and through his face. For the first time, Gaara was the one to turn away.

Suprising herself, Hinata reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him around and forcing him to look at her, as if she were channeling long suppressed urges from her counterpart. Gaara might have admitted he suprised himself if he had experienced it more in his life. Purposefully ringing his arms around her neck, he brought their lips together, kissing her urgently. With just as much urgency, she returned his kiss running her fingers through his disheveled red hair. In return, he ran his hand up the back of her neck into her hair, pulling their lips apart and her head to the side, to leave butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck leaving her breathless. Using her free hand, Hinata made her needs clear by tugging on the edge of his shirt. With some trouble, he separated himself from the crook of her neck to pick her up from the edge of the bed and flop them both in the center, kicking and tossing the dirty blankets to the floor in their frenzy. As he leaned back to remove his shirt she reached toward the night stand and grabbed the card from the dresser, reaching inside and pulling out the condoms, tossing the card to the side someplace. Maybe around where his shirt was. "You read that?" "...I got curious..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Suprising herself, Hinata reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him around and forcing him to look at her, as if she were channeling long suppressed urges from her counterpart. Gaara might have admitted he suprised himself if he had experienced it more in his life. Purposefully ringing his arms around her neck, he brought their lips together, kissing her urgently. With just as much urgency, she returned his kiss running her fingers through his disheveled red hair. In return, he ran his hand up the back of her neck into her hair, pulling their lips apart and her head to the side, to leave butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck leaving her breathless. Using her free hand, Hinata made her needs clear by tugging on the edge of his shirt. With some trouble, he separated himself from the crook of her neck to pick her up from the edge of the bed and flop them both in the center, kicking and tossing the dirty blankets to the floor in their frenzy. As he leaned back to remove his shirt she reached toward the night stand and grabbed the card from the dresser, reaching inside and pulling out the condoms, tossing the card to the side someplace. Maybe around where his shirt was. "You read that?" "...I got curious..."_

He gave a half smirk as he reached forward and lifted her shirt over her head. For an instant, Hinata got nervous, but it was quickly washed away by the feeling of Gaaras' lips drinking hers in. Without further thought, she wrapped her legs around his hips in an effort to grind their hips together, to find the protrusion in his pants was blocked from her by their pants. In an almost irratated fashion, she started to struggle out of her pants while Gaara followed her example. He looked down to her, meeting her eyes, asking for permission. Her answer was to lay back with her hands above her head. Without further hesitation, he reached behind her back and after a second or two fiddling with her bra clip grasped it with both hands and shredded the clips protection from his eyes.

Pulling her bra away and tossing it somewhere near the still open door he leaned forward to suckle her left, while carressing her right with a hand, and bringing her up into a leaning position with his left hand she tilted her head back and let him do as he pleased with her breasts. Slowly and almost reluctantly, he trailed kisses up her chest until he got to her chin, to which he nibbled on before moving back to his point of origin, darting his tongue inside her mouth, daring her to taste her own sweat. Answering his dare, she slipped her tongue along his, quickly breaking the kiss to place her hands on his chest and send him tilting slowly back until she lay on top of him, tracing kisses in a zig-zagging pattern down his stomach until she reached the edge of his upraised black boxers, already sporting a wet spot at the top of the mound.

Teasingly, in a way she thought she'd never be able to do, she slowly...slowly pulled his boxers down with her teeth, brushing his pubes and hard cock with her chin. He made a panting almost pained sound as she slipped his boxers down over his ankles and dropped them to the floor beside the bed. Picking a random condom from the small pond of them she left on the bed, she opened it with her teeth and pulled out a light green one. Leaning forward, she trailed kisses up the inside of his thigh, up his cock to plant a light kiss on his head. But she wasn't through. She leaned down a little further, slowly licking from the very bottom of his dick to the tip-top, planting an open kiss on it, sucking deeply and playing around with his climax on the tip of her tongue. He gently bucked into her mouth and groaned when she went so far as to toy with his balls. But feeling his need and her own curiosity as to whether or not it was really salty or not she used on of her hands to wipe her hand along his stomach to collect enough of his sweat to make a lubricant for his pleasure. She continued to toy with his balls when she brought her hand down to wrap possesively around his cock.

Sucking more forcefully, and pumping her hand up and down his swollen shaft, she felt him begin to thrust more forcefully into her mouth until he came down her throat, forcing her to swallow it until he stopped thrusting, laying panting on the bed. With the memory of the cry he made when he came and the taste of cum in her mouth and own need to feel her own pleasure, she continued to pump and suck and play with his relaxing dick until she had him panting again.

Slipping the condom on she released his cock to feel him grab her hips and haul her onto her stomach, then lift her up to her hands and knees. Finding this unsatifactory, her hefted her up and set her on the floor in the same position before kneeling back and kneeling down further to eat her out doggy style. When she felt him put his hands on either side of her ass and start pulling off her panties, a shiver ran up her spine. With her lacy panties somewhere near the night stand, she gasped and spread her legs alittle more when she felt his tongue dancing around her opening until her felt her shiver when he lapped at her clit. Licking, then opting to sucking he felt her shiver again and moan his name "G..Gaa..rah... ah!" Her pants and moans increased in volume until she cried out and slowly grew quieter and shiver again.

But Gaaras' swollen cock disagreed with her completion. Without giving her time to prepare, he pushed deep into her, making her cry out. Gripping her hips and slowly increasing his speed, he had them both panting and moaning, with cries and pleads of the others name. Hinata felt him coming close to his climax, and knowing he could tell she was close too, she wasn't suprised shen he thrusted powerfully into her all the while inching his way up her back until he lowered her to the floor on her stomach with his hands clamped around her swaying breasts playing with the hard nipples with his forefingers until his need became to much and his hands ran down her sides. With a squeal Hinata was supporting herself with her fore arms with her ass in the air as Gaara forced them both over the edge with cries and moans of completion. Flopping them both on the already sweaty bed, Hinata lay with Gaaras' arm around her waist. With a smooth movement she reached behind her and slipped the stretched condom of his limp cock.

"Goodnight" It was said simultaneously.

Was the ending lame? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)

ps— this is the end.


End file.
